


Some weird stuff

by orphan_account



Series: Some weird time travel stuff [1]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man Far from Home - Fandom
Genre: Aroace Peter Parker, BAMF Shuri (Marvel), Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First AO3 Post, My first fic was on wattpad in 2016 and I've not written another since then, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter was walking around Venice trying to find a gift for MJ when suddenly a floating cube appeared before him"Don't trust him." The cube said, "Don't trust Quentin Beck"Before Peter could reply, the cube vanished. He looked around to see if anyone had noticed that weird cube but apparently no one had. Did this happen often? Who was Quentin Beck? Why should he not trust him? Should this cube be believed? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he walked into a pole.So basically, I don't like Beck so I'm gonna write a fic to fix it and change a few things. A few things might not add up but that's just my crappy writing needing some stuff and it existing for convenience.





	Some weird stuff

Peter Parker was just trying to enjoy his holiday to Europe, get closer to MJ and get over the death of Tony Stark. So why does the universe just not let him?

Peter was walking around Venice trying to find a shop that would make the present he wanted to give MJ. He had just gotten Ned oof his tail and was continuing with his Plan™️ when a plain black cube appeared in front of him. It couldn't've been more than more than 10cm tall. There truly was no way to properly explain how it appeared, it wasn't there and then it just sort of was.

"Don't trust him." The cube said, "Don't trust Quentin Beck." 

Before Peter could reply, or say anything really, the cube disappeared in the same unremarkable way it appeared, leaving him confused and with many questions. Why did no one seem to notice this mysterious floating cube? Did this happen often? Who was Quentin Beck? Why should he not trust him? Should this cube be believed? He was snapped out of his thoughts when he walked into a pole. He saw the shop he was looking for and thoughts of the cube were momentarily put aside as the Plan™️ was being executed.

♤♠️♤♠️♤

After he got the necklace, he noticed the river doing some weird stuff before a humanoid body began to emerge from the water. It started destroying buildings and it was putting people in danger so Peter couldn't just stand by. He was frantically helping people and pushing them out of the way while trying to find MJ in the crowd. The water monster started to head for the bridge up ahead. It was so crowded, Peter could never get it clear on time. That's when a mysterious person with what looked like a fishbowl on his head appeared. Peter noticed that the store next to him sold masks so he grabbed one and left some change on the counter.

He was swinging through Venice trying to stop the monster's destruction when he saw a bell tower about to crush his friends. He did what he could to hold it up while the mysterious man fought the monster with magic green gas. He hoped he acted soon enough in trying to stop the destruction that no one would be hurt. When the battle was over he headed back to his hotel room.

"It's not fair that I can't even have one vacation without something attacking. One day someone is going to figure out that I'm Spider-Man just from my absences coinciding with Spider-Man's appearances." Peter complained to Ned.

"Yeah, yeah." Ned replied absently, "Hey how about we go to dinner, I wanna see Betty" Ned and Betty were cute like that even though they'd scarcely conversed prior to the plane trip.

"Yeah, I could eat, let's go"

♤♠️♤♠️♤

After they returned and were about to get ready for bed, Peter was shocked when Ned suddenly stopped talking, well he was shocked until he turned around and saw Nick Fury sitting there. He was just scared after that

"You're a hard man to get a hold of."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a short chapter but right now I'm sick and this was just a whim. I do intend to continue this however I'm currently just laying in bed on my phone.  
> Yes I know I'm a bad author


End file.
